Holy Shit! There are Legit Vampires Everywhere!
by DessieDawn
Summary: Ash moves with her friends Chris and Nicole to Luna Bay. But things don't go according to plan for the trio. Nicole is turned into a half vampire. Chris is trying to cure Nicole and Ash is just along for the ride. But even that doesn't stop her from falling for Edgar Frog, who is a vampire hunter. This can't end well... Or can it? Edgar Frog/OC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**3** **RD** **Person POV**

Ashlynn sat in the back of her friend Chris' car, carefully surveying the place that would hopefully be classified as home. The sunny surfing town of Luna Bay. Chris had been her friend since he had joined the surf circuit, she kept an eye out for him. She attended all sorts of competitions, and even was his sponsor at one point in time. They stuck together, especially after his parents died. Ash was only a few years older than Chris and Nicole. She was their rock, always there.

But money was running low for them, she knew that. So when they decided to move here to stay with their Aunt Jillian, she packed all of her belongings and went along for the ride. Her name was that of one of the major sponsors so in turn she pulled a few strings to get a job here. There was all sorts of potential, and the business really pays well.

She opted to stay with them since Chris would over react most of the time and Nicole could definitely use a female to vent to. It was a vicious cycle. She knew the eldest brother was tad controlling but he truly meant well. Nicole and Ash would talk it over so that Nic understood why her brother was like that. She knew, but still it got on her nerves.

Chris looked into the rearview mirror to address his best friend.

"Ash?" He asked in a cautious manner.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Everything okay?" He asked with sincerity.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, just spacing. Y'know, the usual."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like you. Always got your head in the clouds."

"I resent that, Christopher." She said in mock hurt. Nicole giggled at the display.

"You both act like children, I swear." She said jokingly.

"Watch it missy, or you'll be grounded for life." Pointing a stern finger at her but unsuccessfully keeping a straight face. Ash broke out into a fit of giggles after breaking said poker face. It was a lame attempt but hey you don't always have to be serious all the time, right?

Nicole and Chris both laughed along, they both silently agreed that bringing their friend along was a good idea. Especially because of her talent for killing time. She had offered them money to stay at another place, while back at their original home but they politely declined. They didn't like her because of her money but because of who she was. Ashlynn was a 5 foot 2, bleach blonde haired pixie who you would never guess as being a twenty five year old adult. Outside of the public eye she was a legitimate ball of sunshine, but when she was working she could be ruthless. Especially during training weeks. But she only would push people to achieve their maximum potential, to be the best. Ashlynn Jones was a force to be reckoned with.

But Ash was more than just Chris' boss in a sense, she was family. Even though she wasn't blood she still was. Always there for her 'younger siblings'. Whenever or wherever, she would be there, that much they knew for sure.

"Do you think that Aunt Jillian won't make us play for the place?" Nicole asked, hopeful.

Chris replied "I don't see why not?" he paused then continued, "We're family right?" he said with his million dollar smile.

While Ash had no clue as to what their Aunt would or would not do, if anything she had no problems paying until they got settled in. She had more than enough money to blow. She would probably spoil them rotten but she doesn't really give a shit about what might say about her.

 **Ash POV**

The drive was almost through, we'd soon get to meet Aunt Jillian, and I'll consider her family so long as she doesn't fuck over Chris and Nicole. That's my only concern about being here. Apart from that it's absolutely beautiful. I could learn to love this over time. Beaches and sunshine you say? A world of yes.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we pull into the slightly run down lot of the complex. I take a quick gander over the property before Chris exits the car and I follow. Nicole is still firmly planted in the passenger seat, looking disappointed.

"Not bad right?" Chris says.

"It's not as bad as the places I've stayed before." I say smiling lightly.

He smiles back before replying. "Not bad, not bad." He walks towards the side of the car. "Not bad at all." He states as he puts his hands on the side of the door, looking down at Nicole. "Right, little sister?"

She doesn't say a word, rather she hands her brother a piece of paper.

"Thank you." He says before pocketing said paper. "Told you this was gonna work out." He says to Nic.

"Yeah? Then where's the sun?" she says annoyed.

"Behind the clouds, duh!" I say, she looks away.

Chris quickly comments. "The sun's overrated." He says matter-of-factly. "Besides, it gives you wrinkles." He says again in a joking tone.

He opens the door, Nicole steps out and immediately. "CHRIS! Get out!" she step sides him.

"Nic!" I warn, "Be nice, y'know we have an image to uphold, sugar and spice and everything nice!" I say as I pout. Even from behind her sunglasses I know she's rolling her eyes at me.

Chris chuckles at my antics, shaking his head. Today is mostly overcast but strangely enough it's still humid which make me glad I'm wearing my jean camo shorts, with my dark green sleeveless peplum top. And my worn brown combat boots to finish off the look. While my companions are wearing the most basic choice of clothing, I take on the more edgy look. Not enough to be a delinquent but to show people I mean business. You have to look tough in this day and age. I look around at all the structures in this clearing.

From the look of things the place is most certainly a fixer upper. But if you can it enough time and effort you might have a decent place but clearly there is no such person at all. Jillian is the manager so this looks poor on her part, you are a manager so this shit should already have been taken care of. But then again, she might only care about whether or not you pay the rent on time. I internally sigh.

' _This is going to be a real challenge… Extreme makeover home edition, here I come'._

I can hear Nicole reply to my earlier comment. "I'm always nice, my lug of a brother is the one with the temper."

I smile at her to which she smiles back. Her brother however is scowling, looking to me to defend him. I shrug and go to follow them both.

"Now see, that wasn't nice." He says to us.

I laugh with Nicole. "You're such an ass." She replies.

"No lie." I say.

"Yup." Chris says, popping the letter 'p'.

We walk to Jillian's door and knock. She clearly wasn't expecting us because she looked unprepared as she yelled. The door swings open and she gives them a chipper once over. While I stay hidden by Chris' form.

"Oh, my goodness, look at you." She gushes.

"Hi. Hey, Aunt Jillian." Chris replies awkwardly.

"I wasn't expecting you for ages! You're so early!" She says.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know how long it would take."

I zone out, uninterested. Looking down at my feet until I realize after a few minutes that I'm being addressed.

"And who might you be?" She asked skeptical.

I smile professionally at the older woman. "My name is Ashlynn Jones. I'm a friend of your niece and nephew. I'll be staying with them for the foreseeable future."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" She asks as she narrows her eyes at me. Chris and Nicole freeze, seeing me being interrogated like I'm some sort of criminal.

I brush off the tone and smoothly reply. "I'm a sponsor for young athletes. I make money for advertising them during competition's and to help further their careers."

She nods, impressed with my answer. And the sibling breathe a sigh of relief. She then returns inside her home to grab a set of keys for what I'm assuming to be our place of being. I follow her, while staying behind the siblings. She runs through the little speech that she's prepared and soon starts talking about pricing, which had Chris and Nicole slightly upset. I kinda saw it coming though, so it doesn't really surprise me that much.

The place is three bedroom with one bathroom, a living area and a kitchen. And oh my god does it need some serious help. My eyes widen to the size of saucers at this point. This is fucking ridiculous.

She hugs them both before saying "Alright, here's your keys and remember its Jillian with a J."

The two are left dumbfounded while I move to go back inside to fully scope the place out.

They soon follow me in.

"I thought she was going to let us stay for free." Said Nicole.

"So was I." there was his input.

They both looked to me for my opinion.

"I didn't have any good expectations for this, but I will say this place will get redone. Even if it's the last thing I do." I say.

They nodded in agreement before looking around trying to see if everything was up to par. Which most of it wasn't.

Chris found something and held it up for us to see. "Hey, Nicole, Ash! Check this out!" We all looked and laughed together.

"What a wonderful housewarming gift!" I say while giggling.

"Oh, my god. We're going to put this up right now. These have got to go up." Nicole says barely containing her laugh.

"It's a safety hazard." Chris says.

"Which is why it's perfect." I say.

Nicole finds a place to put them, and Chris and I help to see how it looks from a distance.

"Right there on that nail, right there." He says.

"Oh, oh, wait. There?" Nic replies.

"Yes." I say.

"Now this place has everything."

I snigger at Nicole's choice of words.

We then talk about sleeping arrangements. Wondering if we need futons for their rooms. Nicole starts to freak out a little.

"Hey, look I packed some air mattresses for the time being plus a couple blankets and pillows to use until we can go into town and have some stuff bought and delivered, okay?"

My words have luckily calmed down Nicole and made Chris thankful for diffusing the situation.

We all agreed to go out for a bit. So I could check in at the office to make sure everything is in order. Which mostly consists of paperwork. Chris can go job hunting. And maybe Nicole and I can do some shopping for us and for the house.

I smirk to myself. Look out Luna Bay, Ash Jones is about to rob you of your dignity. And your designer clothes.

 **A/N**

 **Sooo… Good start? I think it turned out alright. This story was a must do for me, especially because love Corey Feldman. You will see a new chapter for LTATH here soon if you've been following that. My Godric story from True Blood is in progress but might be on hiatus until I can get ahold of season 2. And later on I'll be posting another new story for the original Lost Boys movie. It'll end up as a David/OC because even bad boys need some loving. So hopefully I'll be hearing from you guys soon. Take care, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash POV**

When we got into town we all headed our separate ways. Which means I went to my future office to speak with one of my dad's colleagues and Chris went to search around for work. Nicole decided to catch up on her reading while Chris was speaking to different surf shops. I had walked a good mile away from the car before spotting the building which was Jones Inc. Luna Bay. At least that's what it's called here, it changes constantly I can never truly keep up. I walked through the doors where we had consultations and such. I walked to the front of the line, which had people protesting. I ignored them and asked for Tony.

The girl behind the desk was a bit flustered but she did as she was told. Moments later I saw my 'Uncle' Tony. He was a man in his fifties with graying hair and a slight tan. He and my dad worked together until Tony was passed on to run his new location. Seeing as how I'd be in the area, I called ahead to let him know that I was transferring. He was madly in love with the idea. This meant he could get some of the best surfers in the area on board, pun not intended. He looked to me and smiled wide, he must be super glad I'm here to help.

"Ash! Gosh it's been too long little girl, how've things been? Did you have trouble getting here?" He asked genuinely.

"Things have been wonderful, thanks for asking! And as for the trip, it was a bit long but I managed. How's your branch been doing?" I asked.

"Not as well as I'd like to but I'm hoping you could change all that. You up for the challenge?"

"Damn straight, let's do this." I said enthusiastically.

He smiled and led me back to the main office which was right across and empty office which I assume would be mine once I sign everything. He sits me down and we discuss everything. Mostly profits and candidates for our sponsorship, but I've been through this before so it didn't take as long as I thought it would. For which I am eternally grateful. I sign the forms and he tells me I start here in a couple days at the actual office but while I'm out I can look for people who need sponsors. And send them his way, and I get paid for it. SWEET!

' _BOOYAH! I'm bringing home the bacon.'_

I made my way back to where Chris and Nicole were. I could see up ahead that a boy was flirting with Nicole and I chuckled at the spectacle. I made my way past her with a small smile. Chris was talking to one of the employees. I went and stood next to Chris while the dude behind the desk was talking about a place that Chris could check out for work. The Frog Brothers? That's and interesting yet odd name.

It wasn't all that long before I had a few people recognize me, some amateurs who were looking to get my name on their list. I told them where to go to see if they were qualified but most of them really just wanted to flirt and try to ask me out. I was having none of it. Why can't I find a guy who's interests doesn't revolve around getting in my pants?

I have had a couple boyfriends in the past but then again I was young and stupid, unfortunately so were they. Dating sucks in general, at least for me.

We left in search of the surfboard shaping guy, who lived in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere. It took us a while to find it but I'll be honest I wasn't expecting there to be a lack of space.

"It should be right up here." Chris said.

"Charming." Nicole scoffed.

"Are we sure this isn't, how to be a serial killer 101? Cuz if that was a real thing then this is where you'd find it." I said with a straight face.

Nicole tried to hide her laugh as best she could, Chris looked over at us with a face that clearly read, "really guys?"

' _Dead serious, my friend. This place kind of gives me the wiggins.'_

We parked in front of the trailer and Nicole spoke. "Alright, call me crazy but do you think someone that lives here would be able to pay you to shape?"

She had a point there.

"It doesn't hurt to try." He said.

Another fair point, Jesus I'm lagging behind.

Chris got out of the car, and closed the door behind him and made his way to the trailer. He knocked once, before coming back to the car.

"Hey, can we go?" Nic asked.

"No. Hand me a piece of paper and a pen." He responded.

I grabbed both items from my purse and handed it to him.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Just in case he doesn't have a phone, I want him to know where to find me." He said.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Umm. I'm not so sure that is a safe idea Chris. Stranger danger."

Nicole continued my point. "Oh, yes. Yes, leave our address… At the creepy Texas Chainsaw Massacre trailer. It's a good plan." She said sarcastically and I snorted in amusement.

He finished writing down the information and walked back to the trailer. And placed it so the guy could have it. I'm just a little bit weary of this. Okay I'm a lot weary of this. Like major weary. This is bad news bears.

We started to pull out of the field and Chris said "I still think it's a lot nicer than our place." I nodded my head in slight agreement. That's the truest shit I've heard all day.

We then arrived back 'home' and started to unpack everything. I got my air mattresses and placed them in each of the bedrooms. I then brought the air pump and some of my suitcases in. After that I headed out into the living room to help Nicole and Chris. Most moving the furniture into different areas. I then moved back into my bedroom and started to fill the mattress up with air, making sure to unpack the blankets while I waited. I then moved from each room to do everything all over again. Finally after what felt like forever I walked into the living room as the siblings finished everything up.

"What do you think the state of the shower is in?" She asked.

"Not good." Replied her brother, sounding tired.

"I'm with Chris on this one." I said.

She sighed but said "I think I'm going to give it a shot."

She walked from my line of sight and I looked over to her brother.

"You going for a walk, I take it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said as he sighed.

"Go, clear your head. Do what you gotta do. I'm going to take a nap, so wake me up when you get back okay?"

He smiled appreciatively at me before he left. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door. I took a deep breath before heading back to my room and closing the door behind me. I could hear the shower running so that must mean that the shower works. Hallelujah! I quickly changed into a halter crop top that was kind of like a wife beater and a pair of white booty shorts. I placed my worn clothes in the hamper.

I picked up the blankets and climbed into bed. I laid my head down on the pillow and drifted off into the abyss.

 _About an hour later…._

I woke to Chris nudging me. "Hey." He said.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked sleepily.

"We got invited to a party. Do you want to join?"

"Who's party?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You are never going to believe this but it's Shane Powers Party." He said.

"No fucking way. He like dropped off the face of the earth." I said in disbelief.

"I know, but I swear on everything it was him." He tried to convince.

"So, you're telling me that, Shane Powers invited you to a party. And you want me to come with you?" I clarified.

He nodded. I smiled, "Give me ten minutes."

He fist bumped me and went to probably tell Nicole that I was going. I quickly pulled a black skirt out of my suitcase and my black boots with heels out before quickly placing the skirt over my shorts. I pulled on the heels and walked in them perfectly. I walked to the mirror and checked to see if my attire was the right kind for a party. Which it was. I slung my purse over my shoulder and headed out to meet up with my friends.

I have to say that Shane is living large. The house was modern and very secluded. As for the party, it was in full swing. It would seem as if everyone was here. Mostly all the women. Girls my age were wearing less and showing just about every guy in the vicinity. I wouldn't be caught dead in that kind of attire.

We exited the car and entered the house. The music was most certainly upbeat.

' _Thank god, I wore the boots with the thicker heel. I may as well be dead on my feet now.'_

We walked inside the house, casually glancing around. People were indeed enjoying themselves. So it couldn't hurt to let loose a little. Maybe have a drink or two. Dance around like no one is watching. This could be fun. I think.

We decided to get some drinks and walked to the open bar. I stared for a moment. I knew the guy behind it, at least I think I did. I recognize his face, he is super familiar. I keep thinking, trying to place a name to a face. It takes me a minute but I finally get it.

' _HOLY SHIT! IT'S JON! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!'_

Jon looked up and saw the three of us.

"And it's Chris-fucking-Emerson and his hot little piece-of-ass sister, Nicole? And Ashlynn? Damn you look fine as always."

That comment about me and Nicole set us off and she replied to Chris. She said, "Let's go."

I merely waved with a half-smile at Jon, he was one of many who knew me back home, and I was also his sponsor before his accident. His eyes traveled down my body and back up again. Then he licked his lips and smiled. I immediately felt uncomfortable. The look in his eyes gave me chills.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Jon asked.

"Shane invited us." Chris said.

"No, idiot, here in Luna Bay. What are you fucking stalking me?"

"We live here." Chris said in annoyance.

"Great. Maybe we can get together again, Nicole. Maybe have Ash join in too."

I tuned it out and walked away from the almost inevitable fight that would occur. I must not have been paying attention because I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was spacing out and I didn't see you there." I said.

"It's quite alright." I looked up. I bumped into Shane-fucking-Powers.

"Uhh… Hi, I'm.."

"You're Ashlynn Jones, right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Umm.. How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Your dad used to sponsor me, you look so much like him I figured it was safe to assume that you were his only daughter."

"Well you assumed correctly." I chuckled at him. "I'm gonna go enjoy your party, thank you for the invite, by the way."

"You're welcome, don't be a stranger, okay Ashlynn?" He said with a charming smile.

"No problem, I'll see you around." I turned to leave and I could swear I heard him say something. It sounded like 'sooner than you think'. I shrugged it off, he's a tad weird..

I regrouped with Nicole and Chris, they were arguing. Go figure. I let them finish and Nicole walked off, having gotten her way. I turned to Chris.

"Hey, look this party isn't really my thing so I'm going to head out alright?" I said.

"What? No way, you can't walk alone at this time of night." He said with wide eyes

"Correction, I can and I will. Don't worry. I have pepper spray and a knife on me, I'll be fine. Now go check out that hottie over there that Nicole was telling you about. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said the final part in a sing-song voice.

I headed off to the entrance of the house and began the trek home. The sky was clear and the wind was blowing softly. It felt really good outside. The road winded and I felt like I was getting lost but I still pushed forward.

30 minutes later I realized I was horribly lost. The area I made my way into was that of a barren field. I didn't seen any kind of landmark to help me figure out where I was. Or at least, that's what I thought. I noticed the trailer from earlier but this time I saw someone walking about in the field around it. I went to walk closer but decided against it.

"Hey!" I shouted, and the person looked up. Seemingly on edge.

"What?" A gravelly voice replied. That was most definitely a guy's voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I.. Umm.. I'm sorta lost and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute, obviously weighing his options. Which I could guess was either help me or tell me to fuck off. I was hoping for the latter. He sighed deeply and waved me over.

I took slow deliberate steps, mostly because I wasn't sure how to proceed. As I got closer I had a better look of the person due to the lighting system. He was an older man, probably in his early 30's. He had sandy brown hair and stood only a couple inches taller than me. To tell you the truth, he looked hot. I finally came to stand a few feet in front of him, not wanting to get too close, just in case.

He gave me a once over before asking, "You knew in town?"

"Yes." I said in a small voice, dude was seriously intense and kind of intimidating.

"You know a Chris Emerson?" He asked.

"Umm.. Yeah, he's my friend and roommate." I told him.

"I was planning on heading that way, I'll take you."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not you can tell me to fuck off and I could try to find my way back." I said nervously.

He smirked, "I mean I could but, you'd be better off riding with me. This town isn't safe for you to be walking around late at night."

I nodded, while I noticed the red bandana around his head.

"Lead the way, Rambo." I said jokingly

He scoffed but smiled and he led me to the truck. We both got in and began to drive back to my place…

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger but I need it to happen. Anyways everything should be back on track here soon, so just stay tuned. Either for this story or my main story. Hope to hear some feedback here soon. Have a good day everyone. See you later, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash POV**

The stranger and I quickly moved to his truck, once inside he drove out and onto the main road. I know I shouldn't have been so trusting of someone that I didn't know but he has that protector aura around him. It was honestly weird, that and he was wearing what looked like battle gear.

' _Jeez… What war are you suiting up for?'_ My internal monologue said.

I decided to at least try to break the ice between us.

"My name is Ash, by the way." I said in a neutral voice.

He looked at me curiously, surveying the situation at hand.

"Edgar Frog." He said gruffly. I nodded, mostly because it's impossible for me not to be polite. Like seriously, no matter how hard I try I can never be polite. You could be yelling and cursing at me and I will still smile at you, granted I'll be yelling back at you in my mind. That's what counts right?

"I uhh.. Really appreciate this.. It probably wasn't the best idea to walk but I wasn't too keen on staying where I was." I said nervously.

He grunted in response. I guess he's not really the talkative type. That's okay I guess. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. Trying to figure him out. I can't really come up with anything to say other than the aforementioned traits. He most certainly keeps a front in place. It's kind of interesting and kinda, dare I say, _sexy_?

' _Okay. Stop. You just met this dude and already you are forming an attachment to him! He could be an axe murderer!'_ My inner common sense said.

' _But you can't deny that fact that he's kind of a babe. An odd kind of babe, but a babe nonetheless.'_ That would be the voice of the devil on my shoulder. Can't deny that she's right though.

I focused as I realized that the car stopped moving. I looked up to see the house. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and got out of the car. The man named Edgar, followed suit. I walked to the house at a reasonable pace, with Edgar hot on my heels. As I got closer I heard the sound of something breaking. I stopped dead in my tracks, fearing the worst. Edgar noticed my apprehension and stopped before… Sniffing the air?!

' _What the fuck? Do I even want to know?... probably not.'_

He then started to head towards the back of the house, I did the same. And we came to see my friend Nicole lifting up her brother by the throat. Speaking in a demonic tone of voice. Edgar grabbed a surfboard and proceeded to hit her over the head, successfully knocking her unconscious.

"Chris Emerson? I'm Edgar Frog. Surfboard shaper and vampire hunter." He said.

I just stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on my face. Vampires exist? What the fuck, what kind of shit is this? I must be losing it. Twenty five years old and I have lost my damn mind. Snapping myself out of my reverie I saw Edgar move with a wooden stake in hand towards Nicole. But Chris intercepted him, pushing him back into a wall. He then knocked the weapon from his hands.

Edgar spoke. "You don't know what you're doing. I'm trying to save you, your sister's infected."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"She's one of the undead." Edgar replied.

Chris, having had enough, told Edgar to get the hell out of our house. Edgar did albeit reluctantly.

"It's your funeral, pal." Edgar replied before walking past me out the door. I didn't even give Chris a second glance I followed the older man, well trying to, he was walking really fast.

"HEY!" I shouted. He turned around.

"What?" He asked as I finally caught up.

I took a minute to catch my breath before speaking. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what's going on and you probably have things to do so all I'm going to ask for is for some answers."

He looked at me like he expected something different to come out of my mouth. I continued.

"Is it okay is I stop by around noon tomorrow? I just really need to know I'm not crazy." I said, pleading.

He nodded in response and I gave him a thankful smile. I started to walk back up to the house before I heard him shout.

"Here! Take this." He said as he threw something in my direction.

I caught it, looking down I saw it was a rosary.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded then got into his truck and drove off. I sighed heavily, and made my way back into the house.

I slammed the door and looked to Chris. I was absolutely livid at this point. I didn't even give him a chance to speak before I laid into him.

"I LEAVE YOU FOR AN HOUR AT A PARTY AND NICOLE IS FUCKING POSSESSED! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL?!"

"Look, Ash, she was just drunk! And now she probably has a concussion due to that dude that you rode in with!"

"CHRISTOPHER EMERSON, YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT SHE WAS DRUNK. I HEARD A DEMONIC VOICE. NO KIND OF ALCOHOL CAN DO THAT!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Just lower your voice Ashlynn, Jesus."

"Jesus is what we are going to need at this point." I muttered.

"What were you doing with him anyway?" Chris asked.

"I got lost and I saw the trailer and he was there. He offered me a ride since he was coming here anyways." I said, annoyed.

"Well he's out of his fucking mind. He said he was a vampire hunter Ashlynn! And that my sister was a member of the undead!" He said in defense.

"Chris, I saw her holding you by the throat in midair, you cannot tell me that something isn't wrong!" I tried to reason. But he was in denial, it was a plain as day.

I gave up and headed to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I pulled my shoes and skirt off and headed straight to bed. I soon fell asleep clutching the necklace in my hands.

 _Not even an hour later…_

I heard someone scream and dashed out of my bedroom at full speed. I saw the girl from earlier, she had fangs! FANGS! She was impaled by the antlers we put up. Blood has splattered everywhere. She was screaming and convulsing. And suddenly it died down and she turned into stone, then shattered into a million pieces all over the place. I look over to a shocked Chris. I blinked slowly, trying to process this. Chris noticed my presence and went to speak but I cut him off.

"I cannot begin to comprehend the kind of fuckery that just happened." I said, astounded.

"H-her teeth…" he said.

"Fangs, Chris. They were fangs."

"But that's impossible!" He replied.

"Clearly not. The chick had fucking fangs, got impaled by the antlers, turned into stone and exploded. I dare you to try and argue that vampires don't exist." I stated.

He didn't reply. I bit my lip, not sure how to handle this. It's not every day you find out that blood sucking monsters actually exist. I mean shit this is crazy but there is no logical explanation to state otherwise.

"Chris, I'll help you clean this up. Then I recommend you get some sleep. I'll try to find some answers here in a couple hours. He nodded in affirmative. We cleaned the blood off of everything as well as picked up the stone pieces that once was a vampire. Not long after he went to sleep. I ended up sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer, trying so desperately to calm my nerves. I'll tell you right now, nothing was really helping. I kept taking swig after swig but its beer, I can't get drunk off my ass with beer.

I sighed deeply before heading back to my room and finding my purse. I pull out a pack of cigarettes that I normally keep in case of stressful situations. I took one out of my pack, placed it back into my bag and grabbed my lighter before heading back into the kitchen. I sat down and lit up. I took a long drag, relishing the feel of the burn in my lungs before exhaling softly. I did this until I felt calm and placed the butt into my empty can as a makeshift ashtray. By now it had starting getting lighter outside. And not long after the sun had begun to rise slowly on the eastern part of the sky. I felt relieved more than anything but I was still antsy.

I stood up and went back into my bedroom and started to unpack some of my belongings. Mostly clothes since they are a necessity. Once they were put away I grabbed some clothes to wear and headed to the shower.

 _About 45 minutes later.._

I came back from the shower feeling slightly better but not much, which is mostly of what my day has consisted of. It was about 8ish in the morning, I don't think I can wait any longer. I went to my mirror to put on some make up, just some mascara and winged eyeliner. I looked at my overall appearance. I was wearing a white t-shirt that was tight fitting and faded blue jeans that flared towards the bottom. My bright blue-green eyes had dark circles underneath them, it made me look super sleep deprived. I sighed softly and grabbed a pair of black skate shoes and placed them on my feet, I also grabbed my bag and a camo jacket. I pulled on the jacket and placed the strap of my bag into my shoulder.

Satisfied I walked out of the house before, looking over to where Jillian lives. She was out on her porch drinking some coffee. I smiled and waved at her which she surprisingly returned. I walked towards the way myself and Edgar drove from last night. Thank god I have a decent memory otherwise I would've probably gotten lost again. As I veered off the main road I noticed the anti-vampire signs.

' _Yup, this is definitely the right place'_ I smirked to myself.

I made my way to the trailer and paused. I wasn't sure if he'd be up but I know I'd feel bad if I woke him up. I sighed and knocked on the door softly. I heard some rustling from inside so I decided to speak.

"Uh, Hi. It's umm Ash, from earlier." I said.

The door swung open and I almost fell on my ass. There stood Edgar in a black t-shirt and the same pants as the night before.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked.

I nodded. He gestured for me to come in and I did just that. He sat in the booth that was by the window and I sat opposite to him.

"Okay, I'm not so sure where to begin so I'll ask the stupid obvious question first. Vampires really do exist?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes."

"So you said that Nicole, was infected you meant she is one? How does that even happen?"

"She more than likely is a member of the undead, and to answer your other question you either have to be bitten or drink the blood of the head vampire." He stated, then continued. "If she drank the blood of the head vampire that means she's only half, provided she doesn't make her first kill."

I gulped, that did not sound good. Nicole could never kill anyone, but if she's driven mad by vampirism then that means all bets are off.

"Theoretically, if she is a half vampire, is there any way to change her back?" I asked, afraid for what the answer may be.

"Yeah, but we would have to kill the head vampire. Doing so would transform all half vampires to normal."

I let out a sigh of relief. Kind of feeling lighter about this situation.

"How do you know so much about vampires? If you don't mind my asking." Unsure on how he would react to said question I kept my eyes from looking at him. Instead I opted to stare at my hands that were settled on my lap.

"I've been doing this gig for years now, it's all a second nature to me at this point." He said vaguely.

I nodded. And he spoke again.

"Should your friend only be half, I can help her. But having to fight off a group of vampires can be pretty expensive, just so you know." He stated.

"Should everything go smoothly and she's safe then it won't be expensive in my eyes. Whatever amount, is yours." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"You say that but I don't think you know.."

I held my hand up to halt him. "No amount of money is too big, trust me. I don't really give two shits about the money. I want Nicole to be normal again. No price is too big, just name it and it's yours." I said seriously.

He quirked an eyebrow at my response. He's probably not used to dealing with someone like me. Then again I don't think there is anyone quite like me.

"How old are you?" He asked, curious.

I chuckled. "You know you are never supposed to ask a lady that question but I'll let it slide given the circumstances. I'm 25."

He looked a little shocked by my answer. "I didn't think women your age acted the way you do."

"You're right. A lot of the girls my age just want to party and all that jazz. Me? Well I differentiate from the girls my age. My maturity level is higher than most, I have to make responsible decisions and I'm also a business woman. It comes with the territory." I said simply.

"I hope I gave you the answers you were looking for."

"You did, although I do not want to be back home right now. Given the situation I'm sure you can understand why."

"Yeah. Well listen if you want to just hang here for a bit. Next we will try to figure out the plan to help your friend okay?"

"I appreciate that. And I'm sure Chris we'll be here looking for answers too, which reminds me, if he gets in your personal space you have every right to deck him in the jaw." I said with a serious expression.

His eyebrows raised. "You'd let me do that?" He asked skeptically.

I scoffed. "Hell yeah, after the shit he pulled last night, I figure he owes you."

He chuckled, highly amused by the theoretical situation.

"I do have a couple questions of my own." He said.

I smirked, "Well I may have some answers."

"Smartass." He said while shaking his head.

"My mother always said it's better to be a smartass than a dumbass." I said playfully.

"Why are you so believing of this? The whole vampire thing. Most people would think I'm crazy for even considering the idea."

"Hmm, well, I suppose that seeing what I saw I might've believed just about anything. But I know that Nic was inhumanly strong. I mean, Christ, she lifted her brother up by the throat in our living room. The only other alternative was her being possessed. And either way it would've been bad. Also, you seemed to know what she was, and you were so sure, so I guess I just took your word for it." I said truthfully.

He then stared at me intently, making me feel slightly on edge. He then adverted his gaze to something around the table and began to move things around. I propped my head up using my hand with my elbow resting on the table. I yawned, feeling utterly exhausted. Edgar noticed my tired state and decided to comment on it.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, some crazy shit happened after you left. I went to sleep and woke up to another vampire in the house. So far I've only gotten 2 hours' worth of sleep. I think the threat of the undead had altered my ability to sleep." Said in a scratchy voice, internally cringing at the sound of it.

"How about you get some sleep. There's a bed back there, behind the divider. You can catch up on a couple hours while I work." He said.

"I couldn't do that. That would make me feel awful for taking your bed." I said shocked at the offer.

"I insist. Because no offense, you are starting to look like you're a vampire." He joked.

I threw my head back and laughed. I have to admit even though it was sort of inopportune it was seriously funny.

"I guess if your offering and I have to rectify the situation, I'm going to bed. I seriously appreciate it, like really."

He simply waved me off and I collected my belongings and headed back behind the divider. It was seriously dark back there but I managed to find the bed without any trouble. I set everything down and took off my shoes as well as my jacket. I set them down next to my bag. I then grabbed my cell phone and placed it on a near bedside table. I laid back onto the bed. It was firmer than most but it still held an element of comfort to it. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. Turning on my side I got into a comfortable position snuggling into the mattress. After a few minutes I started to feel the exhaustion from my core. I yawned once more before falling into a blissful sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hi everybody! So this will have to move at a faster pace because the movie is fast in a sense. Even after the "movie" part of this story is technically finished I plan to carry on at least a couple chapter after to show Edgar's and Ashlynn relationship fully blossoming. So just stayed tuned.**

 **Erzebeth Bathory: I rather enjoyed the movies, but I think the people that made them were trying too hard. Which is the only problem I have with LB The Tribe. I was actually excited to see these movies come to be. Besides they're kind of awesome. Plus, you gotta love Corey Feldman I mean come on, who doesn't love Edgar Frog? And as for my OC, I love Ash to death. My favorite part is adding strong willed characters who don't play the damsel in distress. I want the take charge character's that are well rounded. Which is why I chose Ash. Most LB The Tribe stories are centered on the first one, in which the character is Sam and Michael's sister that just happens to live in Luna Bay. So I just wanted to switch it up a bit. And I'm glad you like it so far!**


End file.
